What Happens Next
by november9.1999
Summary: Starts at early 20's, possibly to old age. Suck at summaries, formerly called forever.
1. What To Do About Natalie

Ian looked tenderly at his girlfriend, Amy of 4 years. She looked back just as passionately. They wished this moment would never end, but then Ian's phone rang. He put it on silence. But then his beeper went off. He sighed impatiently and looked at the number. His look of annoyance suddenly gave way, into concern. That was the number of Natalie's doctor. Amy looked up and seeing the look on Ian's face, she knew something was wrong with Natalie. Only Natalie and Amy could put such expression into the face of the normally staid Ian Kabra. Amy wordlessly sat up, put on her seatbelt, and turned the key in the ignition, while Ian dialed the doctor.

"What's wrong with Natalie?" Ian demanded.

"Your sister's fine, but she had another episode at the mall this afternoon and she was brought in by the police. We had to adjust her meds, but otherwise, she should be fine in the next couple of weeks. She needs you to get her at the Attleboro General."

"I'll be there," Ian backed away from the movie theater and stepped on the gas. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Amy said. "Movie's play every day. Natalie is what's important."

"That's one of the reasons I was first attracted to you. Whenever I saw you and Dan together, I could tell you loved him, and that you would do anything to keep him safe. I envied that quality. But after Natalie was shot in the foot…"

"You realized you had it all along. When I used to see you with Natalie, I used to wonder how it was possible for you to move in such sync with Natalie, while Dan and I were like polar opposites."

"Believe me, we were, are and always will…" Ian stopped midsentence. He doesn't know how long always will be. Ever since she was rescued from the Vespers, Natalie suffered from Acute Bipolar Disorder. When she first got home, she began to have episodes that had her crawling the walls and screaming. Ian, Dan, and Amy, mistook it for nightmares, or " day-mares" but when they became more frequent and extreme, occurring every 3 weeks, Amy suggested they bring her to a specialist in Attleboro. Dr. David Knowles, an Ekat/Madrigal, diagnosed her a year ago. Since then, Ian and Natalie have been staying at Grace's restored Mansion, but Natalie has been just getting worse. Ian knew it wouldn't be long until Natalie became like this full time. This was the third episode Natalie suffered from in the last 7 days. Ian and Amy both knew they had to do something soon.

Amy was worried. She had seen what had happened to the rest of the hostages after they escaped. Jonah reported that Phoenix often shivered, out of nowhere and always, wore a winter jacket. And according to Hamilton, if you thought Reagan was obsessed with fitness before, you'd think she was psychotic now. In fact, at nights she was heard counting her chin-ups "One stop the Vespers, Two save the other hostages, three get my freedom…" Alistair apparently couldn't handle the bodily distress, because he died of malnourishment two days after being recued. Fiske reverted into his reclusive behavior, now even worse than before. No one knows where he is, and the only way we know he's not dead is from a short, annual letter. Nellie, the luckiest of them all never ate out again and always double-checked to see if the doors were locked at night. No one knows what happened to Ted, after his sister was killed, he and Ned ran away, the shame of having a Vesper sister over whelming. Amy knew the odds of Natalie being okay were slim.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Knowles met them at the door. "Mr. Kabra, before you go get your sister, would you please follow me into my office? Ms. Cahill may come too, if you wish."

Ian nodded sullenly. Holding Amy's hand, they silently went into his office. The doctor led them to a couch in front of a TV. "This is the security tape of Natalie at the mall this afternoon."

In the video, Natalie was holding an agora sweater, admiring it. Suddenly, her eyes flashed, and instead of admiring, her eyes showed fear. She tore up the sweater and flung it all over the store. She screamed, and began to cry. When the sales person came to subdue her, she scratched her face, drawing blood. Soon the police came and tried to calm her. She continued to fight, and the police gave her tranquilizers- "What!" Ian yelled, "That reacts badly with the medicine, and can give her-"

"A stroke," the doctor says shutting off the television. "From here, they brought her to the station, where they ID-ed her and realized she had a mental illness. Then they brought her to me. The tranquilizers did not cause a stroke, thank god, but she will probably be moving slower for the next week. After she recovers…" Knowles locks the door, "I'd like to recommend alternate treatment. Some Ekat friends of mine have been working, and they think they might be able to come up with a medicine that can help Natalie's situation, along with the other hostages. She'd need constant attention, and seclusion from familiar faces. Treatment can last a year, but I really think it could help Natalie."

"What will happen if we don't want to undergo this treatment?"

"Natalie will proceed to get worse and eventually forget even having episodes. She may even hurt herself during one."

"Ok, can we talk to Natalie about it?"

"You may. She's in room 909."

Ian and Amy took the elevator to the 9th floor. Amy spoke first. "I think we should do it."

"Me too, but I'd hate to make her feel as if her brother couldn't help her. I was always there for her, and now I won't." Ian blinked back a tear. Amy, seeing this, hugged Ian, and he cried into her shoulder quietly.

When they arrived at Natalie's room, she was chatting it up with the nurse. When she noticed Amy and Ian, she said. "Hello, brother and his poorly dressed girlfriend," same as ever. "Amy, you must go to Nordstrom's with me some day soon. I saw the most perfect angora sweater. It matches your eyes precisely. I was going to buy it, but I remembered I had a doctors appointment." Amy and Ian were shocked. This was just as the doctor described. Natalie forgot about her entire episode.

"Actually-" Amy began, but Ian interrupted.

"Natalie, there is a new program for the toughest Cahill's, and we think you should participate…" Ian gave Amy a knowing look, and they decided that Natalie would have no choice in the matter. She's going to that program, to get well. Amy left to inform the doctor, while Ian further explained the program.


	2. Hamilton for CEO

Thanks to Agent Get Amy And Ian Together, for following and favoriting, Volcanic Lily and TheTranquilTornado for reviewing, those really mean a lot to me. Iamastar and beachbum999 for favoriting, and TheTranquilTornado for subscribing. Hope you all read Trust No One, and if you did you'll see that I actually made an accurate prediction. Thanks for reading, I don't own the 39 Clues and please review.

After Natalie left, everywhere there seemed to be a void for Ian Kabra. There was no voice in the mornings, arguing with Dan. There was no one to tease him, or insult Amy's wardrobe. Amy seemed to understand Ian's sadness, or feel the same way, because whenever they spoke of going out, neither of them put in a real effort of putting it into action. It felt as if they were taking advantage of Natalie being away when they should be mourning. But one day, while Dan was at a video game convention, Amy got a call on her way home from school.

"Love, don't make any plans for tonight's dinner. I'm cooking."

"Ian wha-" Dial tone. _Ian,_ she thought. Always after all these years, still cryptic, and lacking details. There was still so much to learn about him, and although Amy had over the years learned to hate surprises, she couldn't help looking forward to tonight.

Ian met her at the front door. Seeing that she was loaded down with books, he said, "Let me carry those for you, love."

"No, its okay, I've been carrying them all day. It builds character."

Ian chuckled. This has been a running joke between Amy and Ian since they got together. What builds stronger character that fighting off Vespers to save hostages, foiling plans for a dooms day device or traveling around the world to find the 39 clues? "I insist."

"Okay." She said, with a smile in her voice dumping her books into his arms. "You know, if I did half the things you did for me…"

"Then I wouldn't be British."

"Ha-ha. What I was going to say was that you'd probably have time to start another business."

"Like I'm not already tired of the one I own now?" They reached the front door. Ian effortlessly shifted the book from one side of his body and held the door open for Amy.

"You, know, you don't really have to do that."

"Hold the door for you," Ian said in mock shock "The headmaster of my charm school would hit me on the backside with her ruler for even considering not holding the door for my love."

"That's not what I meant. We have plenty of money. You can take classes at the university and do something you enjoy for a change."

" **You **have plenty of money. I do not under any circumstance take charity. If I can't earn a living, I can't afford to pay for Natalie's treatment. I already failed her once, but not having enough money to help her is incredibly irresponsible."

"Oh Ian I wish…" Amy reached the dining room. "Oh my gosh Ian, this must have taken all afternoon." The dining room was lavishly decorated with a red tablecloth, silverware polished so well you could be stunned by the light of the chandelier, with all 60 lights lit, shining into your eyes. The napkins were folded into swans and the plates were of the finest china, a gift from Ian two years ago for Christmas.

"Surprise," Ian said as smooth as ever. "Now I'll go fetch the first course, after dropping your books off in the study. Make yourself comfortable," he said, pulling out a chair for her."

When both of them were situated with an exquisite meal, Amy brought up the subject again. "You, know, you could always hire a CEO, and have him make the decisions. You could check in once a week and take some classes with me at Harvard."

Ian shook his head, smiling._ Persistence is one of her most endearing qualities. _He thought."You never give it a rest, do you? And who do you suppose I hire for a job such as this?"

"Well it must stay in the family…"

"Let me guess. You're suggesting I hire Hamilton Holt." _And most perturbing._

"Just on preliminary bases. To see if he can handle it."

"What does he know about art, or business? What if he can't handle it?"

" He did graduate from Notre Dame, with honors."

" He was a healthy living major!"

" But he was a minor in business. He has more training than you do, and you're great at it."

" Amy, Amy, Amy, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to stroke my ego to get what you want. Your gorgeous eyes do it already."

"So you'll talk to him?"

"Fine. I shall speak to him in the morning."

"Great! I'll run upstairs and get an application and class catalogues."

As Amy dashed out of the room, Ian couldn't help but wonder how long she had been planning this. What made Amy different than anyone else that he had met was that she observed the world, not just saw it. When Natalie came home, Amy was the first to realize she was having problems. She knew exactly what was wrong with everyone at any given time. Ian can admit he had been stressed out about the business lately, but today was the first time he had ever commented on it.

When Amy came back downstairs, she proved his point. In her arms were every last pamphlet, form, catalogue or flier from her school, all neatly marked and organized into folders by category. In fact, if you were to look closely, you could see careful notes, outlining her ideas for Ian in the margins. Could think of a time when had felt more loved, or loved her more. He could propose now, over the scattered papers, looking into her eyes, and explaining the way he felt at that very moment, and he had no doubt it would be effective. But today wasn't the day, tonight wasn't the time, and 21 wasn't the age, so tonight he settled for being with her, as if that were settling.


	3. Tabitha, part 1

**Thanks to AmberCahill for favoriting, and reviewing and TheTranqilTornado, and Volcanic Lily for reviewing faithfully, along with Agent Get Amy And Ian Together. Please review. This chapter, I decided to give Dan something to do, since he was barely mentioned in the last two, along with a brand new character with sibling rivalry issues. Warning: to understand this character, you must put up with a lot of boring ranting on her feelings. I do not own the 39 clues, although my dream is to write a book for them after finding world peace.**

* * *

Amy's instinct proved true: Hamilton flourished as Ian's CEO. He had the optimism and candidness that Ian did not possess and although it would never be said, most of Ian's employees preferred him to standoffish Ian.

Ian, as expected, was immediately accepted into Harvard, and despite everyone's, even Amy's, who thought he would pursue strategy, expectations, began to go to school full time, and take pre-law courses. Looking back, everyone should have seen it coming, with his excellent way with words, intimidating stature, and know-it-all attitude. Everything was going as normal as possible for Cahills, until Dan met Tabitha Chen.

He met Tabitha in his creative writing class at Boston College. The assignment was to write about something he did in his spare time from a different point of view. He wrote about Black Ops 2 as Alex Mason. After reading it out loud, the teacher, Professor Whitman, praised his work greatly and asked if anyone had any questions. A girl in the back, with pale skin, dark eyes and black silky hair, held in a rubber band, who had written about reading classic poems as the author, stood up. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is Black Cops?"

There was a silence. "It's called Black Ops. And it's the best video game to ever be invented in the history of mankind,"

"I just don't understand why you'd chose to write about a video game for a grade. You're lucky that it turned out well, but wouldn't it be easier to play it safe?"

"Playing it safe? I have never 'played it safe' I happen to like being myself, and seeing what happens, than to butt kiss my way to victory."

"Are you saying that I don't like to read classic poems? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well if I wrote about anything else I would be a liar, now wouldn't I?"

"Not necessarily, the prompt was and I quote, 'to highlight another perspective using figurative language and originality based on one of your favorite things to do outside of school."

"But what if playing Black Ops is the only thing I like to do besides school?"

"Well is it?"

"Yes."

"That's funny, because I happened to have heard you talking to Frank about how the Giants crushed the Forty-niners yesterday. Which proves that you watch football in your leisure time, and that you lied about only liking to play video games."

"You were list-"

"Game over. Never get caught lying in an argument, it invalidates your whole argument, which leads to our next topic: If someone in your favorite TV show got into an argument with…" Professor Whitman continued to speak.

Dan wasn't listening. How dare she criticize him for what he decides to write about! As soon a class was over, he stormed across campus. He was instantly aware someone was following him. He swung around, as quickly as possible, almost giving himself whiplash. There, looking startled and uncomfortable at the same time was Tabitha. "What do you want?," he growled.

"I'm sorry about class. I knew the moment I opened my mouth that I had made a mistake."

That didn't make any sense to Dan. "If you knew it was a mistake, why did you keep arguing?"

"I was in a class with my peers. I couldn't let them think I couldn't win a fight."

Dan knew what that was like. Being the youngest Cahill in his branch, he knew he had to step up, or be kicked to the curb. "Look, I guess I'm sorry I called you a liar. See ya Monday." He turned to walk away.

"Wait," Tabitha called, grabbing his shoulder. "I have proposal to make."

"Marry you? Well we barley know each other and there's the fact that if you got hit by a truck, I may throw a party. Can you leave me alone?"

" Just hear me out. I'll play video games with you, Charlie, my twin, is planning another stupid Call of Duty party tomorrow at our parent's place, if you'll come with me to hear Shakespearean poetry tonight,"

What would Alex Mason do? He would want me to introduce some one new to video games, but poetry! _He_ would rather get run over. He hasn't been to a video game party, though, since high school and Charlie Chen's video game parties were legendary. He heard at least on person goes temporarily blind and two others break their fingers. It's really hard to get an invite… It was like a card flipped in the back of Dan's mind. Shakespeare was a Madrigal, and anything written by a Madrigal can't be too bad… "I'll go. Where are we meeting?"

"Well, I kind of said I'd have a date, so if you'd pick me up…"

This girl was a trip! He glowered at her. "Where do you live?"

She gave him the address, and Dan stormed out.

* * *

When he got home, he slammed the door, and Amy, coming from the kitchen said, "What's going on Dan?"

"Well there is this annoying, know-it-all in my creative writing class. You'd probably like her…" Dan gave her the play by play of this afternoon, ending with, "and then she had the nerve to say she needed a date, and asked if I could pick her up!"

" She probably likes you, otherwise, why would she follow you across campus?"

"Cause she's a raging lunatic, born to make me crazy, that's why!"

" You used to say that about the Kabra's, the Holt's and Jonah."

"Well, they have met their match! This one has a screw loose,"

"Holts,"

"Is self-centered,"

* * *

"Jonah,"

" And talks to me as if I'm a lower class citizen!"

"Kabra's. You learned that Hamilton, Regan, Madison Ian, Natalie, and Jonah weren't so bad. Why don't you give Tabitha a chance?"

"Because she's all 6 of their former selves rolled into one, that's why!"

"Then why are you going?"

"Charlie Chen's video game parties are legendary and it's super tough to get an invite. His sister just offered me a free pass, what was I supposed to do?"

"So you're using her for her brother?" Amy frowned disapprovingly.

"She made it clear. She needs a date for tonight, and I want to go to the party. Even Steven."

Amy sighed. How did he manage to get into such situations? "Well, if you want, I could bring Ian and go with you tonight, so you won't have to be alone with her."

"Could you? Amy, I would owe you big time!"

"You better. I'll call Ian."

* * *

When Dan came to pick up Tabitha, the car he was driving shocked her. She naturally assumed a person whose life is video games would drive a beaten up Ford, but he was driving a fancy sports car. He doesn't act like he has money, how peculiar, but then there's Charlie... She was also surprised to see a nice station wagon behind it.

Dan noticing this said, "That's my sister Amy and her boyfriend. She leaped at the chance to hear poetry, so I had to bring her with us."

Tabitha was relieved. She had been dreading the prospect of being alone with this terrible boy all night long. The only reason she invited him was because she knew she could get him to go. No gamer has ever refused one of Charlie's famous video game parties, she thought begrudgedly. Although she has never admitted it, Tabitha has always been jealous of her twin. Charlie always seemed to get what Tabitha wanted most, without even trying. All throughout high school, Charlie managed to play soccer, basketball, swim team and even _football_, always the star, be voted most popular, best looking, and most likely to succeed in the yearbook, lead 4 different clubs, be prom royalty, president of the student body, yet _still _be valedictorian. Tabitha studied her hardest all 4 years of high school, forgetting television, video games, friends, and leisure reading for valedictorian, and seeing it being handed over to Charlie was like a physical blow. After that she was a lonely, bored, failure. It took months for her to get over that and since then, Charlie and Tabitha were barely on speaking terms, but she knew if she didn't talk to her twin at least once a month, she would be the bad guy, hence the video game party she was bringing Dan to.

Ian sat behind the driver's seat of Amy's car. He watched Dan pick Tabitha up from her apartment. He had nothing for her. Guys didn't always have to bring something for the girl, but on the first date, it was imperative. _Strike One._ He led her from the building, quickly, two feet in front of her. Ian shook his head, condescendingly. _Strike Two. _Finally he went around the car, opened his door only, and started the engine. He rolled the passenger side window down, apparently telling her to hurry up. A slight smirk appeared on Ian's face as he thought, _Strike 3._ As the Americans say,"You're Out!" And sure enough the girl folded her arms across her chest, and refused to get in the car. She then proceeded to give him a lecture. Although Ian's lip reading skills where a little fuzzy in the dark, he managed to catch: "treat a girl," "churlish behavior," "didn't open," and "lonely." How predictable.

Amy then looked over at Ian. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how Dan just made a royal mistake."

"A mistake! He made at least seven!"

" Well I noticed that he didn't open the door for her, how he rushed her to the car, and that he didn't bring anything for her."

"Did you also catch that he didn't compliment her, avoided touching her like she had the plague, and is now completely ignoring her? Also, his fly is unzipped; I can see it from here."

Ian began to laugh, and Amy joined in. They sat back to watch Tabitha finally climb into the car and Dan pulled out with an angry look on his face. This should be educational, thought Ian, bemused.

* * *

When Tabitha finally got in the car, she and Dan drove away in silence. Finally Dan couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"There is no excuse for substandard manners. I would expect more from someone with the means to afford such a fancy sports car."

Dan muttered to himself, "I swear, if Natalie wasn't away, I could swear that was her in costume trying to bug me…"

"Who is Natalie?" He has a girlfriend and he is going out with me when she's away? What a jerk! Tabitha was beginning to regret ever speaking to Dan Cahill.

"Just a friend of mine. She's an annoying know it all too, you'd really get along." _After she rips your outfit, self worth and vocabulary to shreds that, is_. Dan began to smile, remembering the last time Dan had introduced Natalie to one of his dates.

"What's so special about Natalie that you smile when you think of her?" Tabitha, "Maybe your sister knows… Shall I ask her?"

Tabitha got the desired reaction. You do learn something, by having a twin. "No! Look, it's a lot more complicated then it looks."

"Maybe your sister could it explain it to me better than you can."

This is what Dan gets for mentioning her name in the first place. With Natalie, whether present or otherwise, trouble always seems to follow. "Look, if you swear you won't mention it to Amy or her boyfriend…"

"I swear."

"Okay. Natalie is Ian, Amy boyfriend's sister. They stayed with us up until Natalie was sent away for mental treatment. Now only Ian lives with us. End of story."

"Where did they live before?"

"England."

"Then how does your sister know them?"

"They are our cousins."

"Your sister is dating you cousin?"

" We had one common ancestor 520 years ago. Now shut up, we're here, and if Amy and Ian knew we were talking about Natalie, they might have emotional breakdowns. They seem to miss her or something."

"And you? How do you feel about Natalie?"

Dan didn't know how he felt about Natalie. When she lived there, all they did was bicker. Never did he say anything nice about her. He never got the chance to tell her that she was somewhat intelligent, the chance to tell her that he kind of admired the way she ripped people to shreds without trying, or that he didn't hate the way she always stood up for the people she cared about. (Which was herself and Ian, but still) Of course Dan didn't say that. What he did say was, "She was a pain in the butt."

Tabitha didn't believe that, not for a second. No matter how much she despised Charlie sometimes, if her twin were to be dragged away into a mental facility, she would be pretty heart broken. But she also knew that if Charlie were, she certainly wouldn't want to talk about it. She knew she had made a mistake in asking. _I really need to work on my people skills._ Charlie never made mistakes like that. Maybe that was why everyone liked Charlie better.

They both exited the car and slammed the doors. When they met up with Ian and Amy, Dan briefly introduced them as, "My geeky sister Amy and her annoying boyfriend Ian." Tabitha looked up. She looked into the eyes of the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen up close.

Ian recognized the slight bugging of the eyes, the hanging of the mouth, and the fixing of the hair. At one time, he may have laughed or made a joke, but now he pretended not to notice. It was embarrassing, actually.

Tabitha recovered quickly and said, "So Dan tells me you're cousins." That didn't come out right. It sounded as if there was something wrong with it. Sure enough, she saw Amy give Dan a "Why did you tell her that?" look. Tabitha flushed red. She quickly slid through the door and found her friends.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Dan was a perfect gentleman, and he actually seemed to be listening to the poems. He didn't embarrass her in front of her friends, his sister and her boyfriend weren't a problem and on the way home they debated (friendly) the meanings of the poems.

When they got in front of her apartment, Tabitha was about to say she had a nice time and thank him, for doing this, under the circumstances, when Dan said, "What time should I pick you up tomorrow night? I'm really glad you invited me to go, I've been looking forward to it all night."

Dan knew the only reason he was invited was so Tabitha wouldn't be embarrassed in front of her friends, so he wasn't about to tell her he had had a good time. So he acted as if he only cared about the party tomorrow.

Tabitha was crestfallen. Of course he wasn't interested in her. She should have known. It was always about Charlie. She murmured thanks and goodbye, and then sped out of the car into her apartment building, Dan watching her all the way.


	4. The Twin (Tabitha part2)

**Tabitha is back by popular demand! This is a quick chapter, and afterwards, tell me what you think should happen next. Thanks to Agent Get Amy And Ian together, TheTranquilTornado, Readwriteedit, VolcanicLily, and AmberCahill for reviewing so quickly! Ciao!**

When Dan picked up Tabitha the next day, both of them were down in the dumps. But this time Dan was prepared. He came equipped with chocolate, and remembered to open the door, but they didn't speak. Tabitha was disappointed from last night. She knew Dan didn't see anything in her than having a twin who knew video games. Dan was upset because Tabitha was upset. The only reason he was invited was so she wouldn't look like a loser in front of her friends, so what was her problem?

When they got to Tabitha's parents house, a uniformed valet parked his car. Dan wasn't surprised. Most of his family was rich; so he knew to look for the calm exterior, fancy vocabulary, and judgmental tone. The only person who breaks those rules is Amy, which no doubt was because they started out dirt poor.

Tabitha and Dan walked side by side into a huge mansion. They entered the game room, where in the center was a girl playing her gamer heart out. "Get ready, I'm about to go into ninja mode!" Sure enough, HIGH SCORE appeared on the screen, and underneath it displayed her score, a grand 63,847,292,749,279. "Was that even possible?", Dan thought excitedly. "Hey Char, your sister's here!" "Tabby, how are things?" The girl turned around and Dan was looking into the face of Tabitha.

Dan's jaw dropped. "Tabitha… You could have mentioned Charlie was not only a girl but also IDENTICAL to you!" he said through his teeth.

"Guess it didn't come up." Why would she spend a night telling Dan about her perfect, identical sister? I mean, what girl is quarterback on a football team? No one except perfect Charlotte. What identical twin gets voted best looking, while the other isn't? What person can have the hottest boyfriend in school, loses on him, and then gets the next hottest guy. And that's why Tabitha didn't tell Dan about Charlie.


	5. The Date Part 1

"Your sister's awesome!" Dan said, on the ride home. The last 4 hours and 37 minutes, (which Tabitha knew for sure, because she was checking her watch every 15 minutes) Dan and Charlie were battling to the death, playing some senseless video game. Dan would kill Charlie, then she would get Dan, and so on. Tabitha was bored to tears. _I should have seen this coming. _Who was she, the younger, more boring and somehow uglier twin, to think Dan may enjoy her company, as much as Charlie's.

" Seriously Tabby, your sister is super cool. She invited me to see that new James Bond with her Tuesday…" Tabitha flinched. She hated being called Tabby more than Charlotte hated being called Lottie. But big sister Charlotte refused to call her anything else. Well, no more being walked all over. She was going to let it out.

"Don't call me that!"

She said that with such force, that Dan almost ran into the car in front of him.

"Whoa, TabITHA, you must hate that name. I didn't mean to offend."

"Well, hasn't anyone called you any nickname you hated?"

"Besides Daniel, which technically doesn't count as a nickname, no."

"When someone calls you Daniel for 17 years you'll understand."

"You remind me of Amy now."

"How so?"

"Well it started, like 7 years ago, when Amy and Ian started hanging out. Back then we hated each other, and Ian called Amy 'Love' to annoy her. Every time he called her love, she used to yell and get upset. I was jealous because all the years I spent calling her Geek-From-Another-Planet or Scary Amy that was the only one that made her mad. "

Tabitha began to laugh. She didn't quite know what was funny, but it sure lightened the mood.

Dan laughed too. He pulled up to a red light, and looked over. He noticed that Tabitha's eyes got darker when she laughed. She was annoying as hell, but he was beginning to get used to her hanging around. And what a sister! Charlotte played the same video games, knows as much about ninja's, and even wears the same sneakers as Dan. He always believed there was a doppelgänger who looked just like him somewhere, but maybe there were twin souls too…

Dan pulled up in front of Tabitha's apartment. "So, are you coming on Tuesday?"

Tabitha was shocked. She was invited too? Somehow, she knew that wasn't what Charlie had in mind. She'll kill her if she comes…

"I'll be there."

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Amy," Ian thought, his lips against hers, and stroking her hair. His hands went up her shirt, underneath her bra…

"Well lets not pretend this isn't awkward," Dan said loudly.

Damn! Ian scrambled to get off of Amy, whose face was red as the Swiss flag, which she ignored. "How'd it go Dan? Was it a good as you thought it would be?"

"Better Charlie, Tabitha's sister is awesome. She likes ninjas, and the same video games as me."

"A match made in heaven," Ian said sarcastically.

"Didn't you say Charlie was a guy?" Amy frowned.

"Yeah I thought so, but turns out they're identical twins. Charlie is short for Charlotte. Cool, right? Tabitha forgot to mention it."

"How could she "forget" to mention she had an identical twin?" Ian asked quizzically.

"Don't ask me. I'd be ecstatic if I had an identical twin."

"I'd be in England,"

"I'd probably be in the mental hospital," said Amy.

"Ha-Ha. Well I'm going to the movies with them on Tuesday."

"Who is bringing a date?" Ian said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Amy said as if she was talking to a slow kindergartener, "that if two girls are going out with one guy, one of them must have a date other than you. Who invited you?"

"Charlotte."

"Then Tabitha must be bringing a date."

Somewhere deep inside Dan's emotions, something must have snapped. Suddenly, he wasn't looking forward to Tuesday.

"Well I'll let you guys finish your business." Dan went upstairs.

Amy noticed that Dan didn't say that with his usual jesting tone, but right now, she and Ian were too involved to ask him about it. She thought about going after him, but then Ian began up her shirt again, and she decided she'd wait until later.

Tabitha would like to say that she studied a little after school, watched some TV, looked at her watch, realized it was five thirty, took a shower and threw on some clothes just in time to meet Dan at the door. But she'd be lying. Badly. Tabitha could never lie effectively. What really happened is that she drove home from campus at breakneck speed, and spent 2.5 hours on her hair, clothes and nails. That wasn't in the plan. It was supposed to be casual, and she knew it. But nothing seemed to happen as planned with Dan Cahill. It was refreshing.

Charlie, ever the joker would, love to say, "yeah, I spent 3 hours on my look," but she wouldn't be able to stifle a laugh. What she really did was play video games for 2 hours, use the can, and swipe on some deodorant. She was actually proud of herself. That was the best she had cleaned up for a guy since Chris Kozak in 10th grade. Charlie had a special feeling with Dan. Something about the way he seemed to think the same things she was thinking made her heart go 3 times fast.

Dan would tell us that he remembered to pick up Tabitha on the way to Burger King, but the faint smell of cologne would give him away. He knew Tabitha would have a date, so he figured her date meet them there and could take her home, so he took the sports car, with a cramped backseat. They could toss a coin. As for the time he had spent getting ready, Dan would rather not recap. Let's just say there was going to be one angry Brit when he went to take his nightly scald shower (Some stupid ritual he learned in Istanbul) Let's hope the water heater is working fast tonight. Let's also hope he won't be counting his shoes tonight. Or his socks. Or his shirts. Or his pants. (What? He wanted to look good and he gave all the stuff Amy got him for special occasions to the homeless guy down the street from the 7-Eleven) Of course, he would die before Ian found out he was borrowing his clothes. Ian would never let him live it down.


	6. During the Date

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, including AmberCahill and VolcanicLily. This chapter is for Agent Get Amy And Ian Together, as I am granting one of her requests**

* * *

Amy sat on the couch, Ian along side her. They had a huge decision to make. _The Hunger Games, Skyfall, _or _The Avengers_. While Dan was on his big date with the Chens, Amy ordered pizza; much to Ian's distaste, and Ian made some kind of clam/curry dish, much to Amy's.

"I really wish you'd take that mush out of here. It's stinking up the whole entire room," Amy said holding her nose.

"If I was to do that, I would have nothing to fight with when you insist I try _pepperoni_," Ian shuddered. "In my opinion the toppings on that pizza are stinking up the room more than a whole pot of this palourdes cuits au curry."

"I promise you can choose the movie AND I won't thrust upon you any of my pizza if you take that palords cuts whatever out of here."

" Good. This is terrible, it tastes like curry and Dan's secret soup."

Amy's mouth dropped open. She couldn't help but feel like she had been played. Ian was smart, funny and gentle around her, therefore sometimes she forgets he is a Lucian, and she pays the price. But sometimes Ian forgot she was a Madrigal.

"Of course, to be diplomatic I must be allowed 7 black- balls."

"2"

"6"

"5"

Ian and Amy shook hands.

_She's so… so… Amy._ That was the only way Ian could describe it. To Ian, the name Amy meant beauty, smarts, compassion, strength, responsibility, leadership, and so much more. It meant there would be someone who could read his emotions, someone who knew his flaws, and loved him for them. It meant he would never be bitter, never unhappy again, at least that was how it felt. So many times he wanted to propose, but he could find the perfect time or place. He didn't know if Amy even wanted to be married in the near future. They'd talked about it, but always as if they were 14 again, far from it, instead of 21, their 22st birthdays around the corner. Jonah was already married, Madison was engaged, Hamilton was married and expecting a child. Even Jake Rosenbloom had been married for a year now. What about them? Ian wanted it so badly but he didn't want to shock Amy. He didn't know how she felt about it.

"What do you want to see?" Amy said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Whatever you want to see." Ian replied, still lost in thought.

" Good, because I feel really strange that we haven't seen the _Hunger Games_, yet. I heard it was really good…"

" Love, do you want children someday?" Ian interrupted abruptly.

"What?"

"I said, 'Do you want children someday?'"

"Oh. Well, I guess so, but they'd have to deal with all that Cahill stuff."

"We've dealed with it, and we aren't that scarred,"

"Well, I guess so. I would have to have them at the right time though, when there are no feuds, enemy problems, serum issues…"

"In that case, never."

"Ha-ha. What I mean is, nothing major. Do you want kids?"

" Well, besides the fact that I have no parenting skills, I think kids would be pleasant. Having someone innocent around for a change would be refreshing."

"How many?"

"As many as I can have without accidentally killing, misleading or abusing them."

"You'd be a good dad though."

Ian snorted. " And what have I done to back up that claim?"

" Natalie"

"Well Natalie's at a mental disorder camp now."

"That wasn't your fault. Really it was mine for not warning you about the Vespers. You would have all been ready."

"A shady enemy rising from the shadows wouldn't stop Natalie from shopping unless I was there to stop her, which I wasn't."

"Why are we blaming ourselves for something we can't control? As older siblings and future parents, it's not our job to focus on what could have happened, because then we'll ignore what's happening now."

Ian looked at his watch. "Such as the fact that it's 12:28 and Dan hasn't even called?"

"What? It's 12:28?"

"Yes and Dan isn't answering his phone."

"That isn't like him. The movie must have ended four hours ago. He knows how much I worry about him. Should we call the police? I have some Madrigal contacts at the station… "

"Love-"

"Maybe we should call the theater." Amy was pacing the room. Her face was getting pale.

"Love-"

"And the hospitals. And the morgue-"

"LOVE! Calm down. Dan knows how to handle himself and you need trust him, or he'll never grow up, and that will be a nightmare for us all. If the hospital had him, we would have gotten a call."

"But, the Vespers, and the Ekat's don't like the Madrigals right now…"

"It'll be okay. Most likely Dan was enjoying himself too much, and he decided to take it to Charlotte's or Tabitha's. Do you have any of their numbers?"

"No, I should have asked, I should have given him a curfew. What kind of sister am I? I didn't even noticed how long he had been out, you had to tell me."

"You are a great sister. If it'll make you feel better, I'll make some coffee and we can wait up for him."

Amy nodded.

* * *

They sat on the couch for three hours, Ian, with his arm around Amy who was, crying silently, and had a coffee mug gripped tightly in her hands. Finally Dan stumbled through the door, his face red. His hair was tousled badly, his shirt was untucked, and buttoned incorrectly.

Amy ran over to hug him. Dan looked bewildered. "What's with the welcome party?"

"Where the bloody hell were you? Your sister and I have been worried sick! Its 3:47 **AM**!"

Dan was shocked. First because, it was that late? He could swear he'd left the movie half an hour ago. Secondly, because he didn't realize Ian cared so much. Then he looked over and saw the way Ian 's arm was held protectively over his sister's shoulder. It wasn't him that Ian cared about. It was his sister. He had to respect that. Ian must really care about Amy, and because of that he decided to excuse the fact that Ian Cobra just yelled at him. He must have really worried Amy. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

Amy stepped into the ring. "You of all people should know what it's like to be in danger, so you should have realized that when you don't call, you could be in danger. Ian and I sat up all night worrying about you, while you just lost track of time."

"From now on, you must be home by midnight sharp. Not one second after. That is supposing you get off grounding before you're 21." Ian announced with authority.

" And next time you don't answer my calls… Let's hope there isn't a next time." Amy shuddered, but she still kept a brave face. "Now go to your room."

* * *

When Dan was gone, Amy looked at Ian in a new light. She had no idea handsome, serious, charismatic, animal hating, clever, mysterious Ian had a bone in his body that cared about Dan. But she could see in his eyes. Behind the anger, she could see a look in his eyes that she has only seen in Grace, Fiske, Nellie, her parents, and her own mirror. It was a gleam that said "Oh, Dan." That was the final straw. The only thing that had kept her from even considering marrying Ian was the contempt he had for her brother. But when she wasn't looking it must have dissolved, both ways. While Ian would never talk to Dan that way unless he cared about him, Dan would never allow himself to be spoken to this way unless he had a respect for him. Amy knew it now. She loved Ian more than the grass, more than ancient writing, more than air, which would be useless without him.

When Amy kissed him, Ian could feel it. Amy was ready. He broke away and held her at an arms length. His voice was shaky. "Amy, Love, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Amy kissed him. In that kiss, Amy got the rest of the proposal, the one that was a book long and explained how he'd felt about her since the beginning, at Grace's funeral.

In turn, Ian got the rest of the yes. He felt her love, and the fact that she couldn't live without him. They kissed up the stairs until Amy was backed up against the door, her hand on the doorknob. But then Ian stopped abruptly. He grinned, if that was possible for Ian. He whispered in her ear, "Let's save that for the honeymoon," and somehow he disappeared to his own room.

* * *

That night, everyone in Grace's mansion, besides Saladin, lay awake in pure bliss. Amy and Ian lay awake, remembering their engagement, but Dan was remembering what had happened tonight with the Chen twins…

* * *

**The next chapter will be a flashback of what happened tonight. I figured since today is New Year's Eve, I could afford to be a little more romantic than usual. Please review. Anything helps, critique, praise, questions. Happy New Year!**


	7. What Happened (The Date Part 2)

_Thanks to Agent Get Amy and Ian Together, Volcanic Lily, KabraPotterJackson, AmyCahillfan, and WendyAliceJuliet for reviewing, AmyCahillfan,avaflava1,KabraPotterJackson, and abrabianlover for following, arabianlover, and BluelikesPink for favoriting Forever, and KabraPotterJackson, and avaflava1 for following me, favoriting me and favoriting Forever! Sorry if I missed anyone, I really appreciate you guys. I don't own Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, Starbucks, Back to the Future, (you'll see!) or The 39 Clues. Please review, the more detailed the better, but oneliners are appreciated too! _

_PS, The year is 2018 to stay consistent with their ages, but in this story, 2018 is just like 2013. Sorry for the confusion_

* * *

The first thing that went wrong occurred when Dan pulled up to Charlie's place in his sports car. Although Dan had considered that the small backseat it may be a problem, he had assumed they'd work it out. He hated driving the station wagon. But when he saw Charlie's face, which went from happiness to surprise to bewilderment to anger, he realized maybe he should have taken the big car anyway.

What the *%^#? What is SHE doing here? Charlie thought. Always, when Charlie had something nice, Tabitha tried to ride on her coattails. What happened to being a good loser? She had won Dan fair and square. Tabitha has to deal with that. And then there's that freak in' tiny backseat… No matter. Charlie was going to do what she did best: Win.

"Hey Tabby! What a great… surprise. Why don't you move to the backseat so I can squeeze in with Dan?" Charlie's voice was "good natured, good tomboy sister" but her eyes said "_Move your *%^#ing ass to Alaska before I have to move it for you, you boyfriend stealing bitch_."

When Charlie first left the house, Tabitha felt a rush of excitement. She flashed an "America's Sweetheart" smile and the look on her twin's face was priceless. But Tabitha knew that Charlie had some tricks up her sleeve. She used the "Oh, do what the cool pretty girl wants" voice a million times on rival football teams, their parents, even teachers. But Tabitha was prepared.

"Oh Lottie, I'm afraid I can't do that. I prefer the front, and I would feel claustrophobic in such a cramped backseat. You do care about my welfare, don't you Lottie?" But Tabitha's smug smile said, "_Don't call me Tabby. I like sitting closer to Dan Cahill than you. I am a force to be reckoned with. You want to say in front of Dan that you don't care about me? Go ahead. DON'T CALL ME TABBY!_"

Dan had a sister. He knew Girl-Latin when he heard it, but he noticed this was a little more intense then he was used to hearing. Maybe it was a twin thing. He had no idea what he they were saying, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the car.

"Hey, why don't one of you drive, and I can crash in the back, I don't mind."

"And sit with her?" the twins screeched in unison.

They had dropped the ball. Rule one for Girl-Latin, was never show what you really feel about each other. That isn't for boys to know. But Tabitha had an advantage over Charlie, and at that moment, they both knew it. Charlie's, a tomboy whose social circle consisted of boys, Girl-Latin was a little rusty, while Tabitha, aloof, but a girly girl regardless, knew her GL like a 3rd language. Charlie could speak fluent, well ok Chinese, but it wouldn't help her much here.

"What I mean is that Charlie prefers the back. Remember on our way back from Harvard on the college tour? She'd be glad to sit there, wouldn't you say so, Lottie?"

Not only did Tabitha have Charlotte trapped, she also had revenge and a story to hold against her. Their parents van had had an entertainment system in the back, and both of them wanted to use it, but someone had to sit in the front and give their mother directions. Charlie complained that looking through the windshield gave her a headache and she would feel better in the back. Their mother had fallen for it, but it served Charlotte right when she actually did get sick.

Charlie retreated. She had no choice. Tabitha got out, hit the lever to make her seat flip back to reveal a crawlspace with seatbelts. As Charlie passed Tabitha, she whispered in her ear, "您正在下降," which roughly translated to, "You are going down." But playing to her strengths, Tabitha whispered back, "我现在更漂亮，更聪明，更值得你去与丹。我怀疑你能明白我说，因为你是愚蠢的。," knowing Charlie wouldn't catch a word. Charlie scowled. Round One went to Tabitha.

* * *

Dan wasn't sure what was wrong, but he could taste the tension, which he had begun to associate with burnt plastic. Sometimes Amy and him got into bad fights, but usually he could understand what was going on. But this was a new kind of hostility, a kind that made him feel trapped and compelled to break the tension. "So what is your favorite song?"

"We Rock You, by Queen," Charlie replied, and at the same time, Tabitha said, "S&M, by Rihanna."

"S&M? You don't seem like the type. That song is so, so, well _perverted_. Why do you like it?"

"It's an expression of true yearning for attention in any form, as well as a disillusionment that shows that people must suffer for satisfaction. Plus, the rhythm is addictive."

"Whoa. I didn't think you were the music type."

"I lead a music appreciation class at this camp I was a counselor at. I learned a lot."

Dan was impressed. He never, in his wildest dreams, pictured that Tabitha would be interested in music. Although Dan was more interested in the music the Top 40 told him to like, he liked that this girl knew why she liked the music.

"Hey Tabby, wasn't that the year one of your kids switched cabins because you and her had argument and you decided you couldn't handle her?"

Dan wasn't educated in girl, but after dealing with the Kabra's for 7 years, he knew when a move was made. He knew even more after Tabitha's face turned cherry red. Dan made a mental note not to forget that.

* * *

When they finally reached the movie theater, the movie was sold out. Tabitha was relieved. She hated spy movies, but Dan seemed disappointed, so she held back her excitement.

_7:00pm_

Tabitha suggested they go to the Starbucks. She then went to use the rest room, asking the cashier for a black coffee on her way.

"So, did you here about the new Xbox 720? It's supposed to have advanced handling. You strap on gloves and you flex your fingers to give directions."

"Whoa, really? I heard production was slowed down because they couldn't afford to make it without jacking up the price to $7,000."

"Well my dad works at the company, and he had the 7,000, so I'm getting it next month for my birthday."

"Nice connections. What's your sister getting?"

"What about her?"

"Well it's her birthday, too, right? What is she getting?"

"Oh, we don't talk about Tabby at home."

Dan looked bewildered. "Why not?"

"She didn't tell you? How, strange of her… Well, a few years back, in 11th grade, she and I had gotten in a fistfight, over something stupid. I tried to be gentle, but she knocked out my front teeth, and my parents had a talk with her. Next thing you know, the emancipation papers are drawn up, and she leaves with her puppy and the clothes on her back. Very sad, very pathetic. Now my parents only see her on Chinese New Year, when by custom we are forced to see each other. Besides that, she talks to me about once every month."

So he had misjudged Tabitha. It wasn't the first time, but for some reason it seemed to be more important than all the other times. She wasn't a rich snob. In fact, although he wasn't a snob, he was closer to the description. Dan was ashamed.

* * *

Tabitha came back from the bathroom and saw Dan and Charlie talking, intensely. She came up from behind Dan and heard "emancipation". Tabitha's face turned bright red. What made it worse was Charlie, catching her eye with an evil glint. Round 2 went to Charlotte. Not only did she divulge a secret of Tabitha's, she told a biased version of the story. Here's what really happened, in Tabitha's perspective.

Two years ago, Tabitha had collected a piece of beluga puke. You'd say Eww, but those are worth a lot of money. They day before she went to get it upraised, Tabitha went to the library to study for the SAT's. Apparently Charlie had some friends over and she made a bet that her friend couldn't make 20 consecutive baskets. She bet the beluga puke, claiming it was worth a thousand dollars. Well, the friend won the bet, and Apurva took the beluga puke. When Charlie told Tabitha, she had a conniption. And an asthma attack. But she controlled herself. Until a week later when Apurva called and told Charlotte she got $90,000 from it. That could mean Tabitha could have finally become independent from her parents. She hated the way her parents favored Charlotte, and she wanted to leave her family for the longest time, but she never had the means. Her point was proved when she told her parents, and they told her to calm down, it was just money. IT WASN'T JUST MONEY! It was proof that Charlie was incredibly selfish. Tabitha couldn't control herself. Although Charlie was supposedly the athletic one, Tabitha pummeled her. After knocking her teeth out, her dad had wanted to speak to her. He told her that such behavior was unacceptable and she had to apologize, or get out of his house, despite the fact that she had explained how selfish Charlie was. So she chose option two, and left her house without saying goodbye to her mother.

Dan didn't know that. All he knew was that much like the Kabra's, Tabitha had decided to find her own way instead of having her parents pay someone to pave it for her. Dan respected that. _Another thing I never told Natalie, _he thought sadly.

They chatted for two hours, the Chen sisters trying to outdo each other with every backstab, giggle and look, until Charlie finally suggested they go to this club down the street…

* * *

9:01pm

_Boredom. Immobilizing boredom. Medical attention needing immobilizing boredom_. That was what Tabitha did while sitting alone at a table, drinking a Sprite, and wishing she were home. Finding ways to describe boredom is harder than it seems. Charlie, with her fake ID and hot tomboy look was wandering the club, a Margarita in one hand, her other on Dan's arm with a death grip. Tabitha was already getting a headache from the loud music and flashing lights. _Psychologically challenged ward medical attention needing immobilizing boredom. _Take me away.

Dan thought he was wild. He thought he was cool. He thought he was a risk taker, but right away Dan knew Charlie was too wild for his taste. It wasn't as if he wouldn't _want_ to drink a beer and dance like a drunk maniac, but he thought after the Interpol trouble he had had a while ago (that was erased from the surface of his record, thanks to some Cahill contacts, but let's just say he won't be working for the government) he should lay low and stay out of trouble, which would, in his opinion apply to underage drinking, and DUI. Of course, Tabitha could drive. He looked over at her and her Sprite and willed Charlie to disappear.

_Dan is so cute. He is like super duper cute. But he is frowning. Dan shouldn't frown. I'll give him some of my drink. Drinks can turn any smile upside down. Or is it right side up? Oh well! Dan is so cute._

When Charlie shoved her drink into his face, Dan knew it was time to go. He and Tabitha practically dragged her out of the club. He has had to deal with some of the most intense girls on the planet, Super Nerd girls, Exercise 24/7 girls, Sneaky girls, Dramatic girls, and Amy, his very own alien, but never, in all his days has he run into a girl who was so wishy-washy. One minute she's cool video gamer/jock, the next she's gossipy head cheerleader, the next she's the class slut. He liked girls he could depend on. All throughout his life, there were only two females he could count on: Amy and Nellie. He knew, although he never admitted it, as well as they did that without solid, strong girls to support him, he was toast

* * *

11:37pm

When Dan got to Charlie's, surprise surprise, she was too drunk to make it past the lawn. And she puked. Twice. In Dan's car. Tabitha and Dan had to drag Charlie to the door, where they were met by Mr. Chen.

One of the reasons Tabitha left, as she mentioned before, was that her dad never held Charlie responsible for what she did wrong. So she wasn't surprised when she and Dan spent the next 33 and a half minutes getting reprimanded for being irresponsible, and not looking out for Charlie, since was apparently knew she was weak when it came to peer pressure. Oh, and Dan was no longer allowed to see his daughter, which Dan thought was unfair because _he_ wasn't drunk. But good because then he didn't have to tell Charlie he wasn't that into her.

They were approaching minute 37 and Tabitha wanted to bang her head against the wall. Hard. She'd probably kill less brain cells then she did listening to a lecture from a guy who technically wasn't her dad anymore. And how embarrassing, especially since Dan kept saying the wrong things, like when her dad said "Do I look stupid?" Dan said "Stupid is a relative term." Although that was true, stifling a laugh just made the lecture harder to endure.

In all Dan's life, he had never gotten such and intense lecture. Not from his principal the day he set the bells to give him an extra long free period. Or Nellie, the time he dropped her iPod down the toilet. Or even Amy when he left the door wide open to the Control Room when she had a school party and she had to give her classmates a tour. The guy was just talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking. So Dan cut it not so short and said, "Well sorry to cut your speech 'short' (finger quotes, Tabitha giggled) but I left the car running and I really don't want to run out of gas, and PS, your daughter Charlotte the Most Angelic One brought her own fake ID, so maybe you should discuss this with her too. Just a thought," and with that, Dan grabbed Tabitha by the arm, and sped her away to the car.

* * *

Tabitha was impressed, shocked and excited all at the same time. Impressed of the way Dan told off her dad, shocked because someone had actually stood up to him, and excited because SOMEONE HAD FINALLY STOOD UP TO HER FATHER. How long she had waited for that, she didn't know, but she did know that it had been a ridiculously long time.

Dan thought he was to be pitied for never having a dad, but if his dad would have been as terrible as Tabitha's, maybe he was better off. They rode in silence. When he got to Deer Trot Avenue, where Tabitha lived, he drove right by.

"You forgot to stop."

"No, I didn't."

"You just passed my house."

"I know."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

* * *

12:07 AM

Dan pulled up quietly at Grace's restored Mansion. He put his finger to his lips, and ducked under the windows, motioning for Tabitha to follow him. When she glanced through the window, she saw Amy and Ian arguing good-naturedly in the living room. She wondered if she would ever have that look she saw in their eye's that could only be translated to intense love, with Dan, or anyone, for that matter. She sighed inaudibly.

Dan led Tabitha to the guesthouse, unlocked the door and slipped inside. He led her up the stairs and to the living room. Along 2 living room walls, there where bookshelves which were packed with DVD's. There were also crates and bins lying around marked, "Comedy" or "Sci-Fi." At first Tabitha was scared. She always got scared when she realized someone had a lot more of something than a typical human being. It made her nervous, the same way that someone with a ton of dolls made her feel like they may make her into a doll herself. She felt as if Dan was going to snuff out her breath underneath the DVD's or something sinister and throw her on top off a pile of other girls. But Dan didn't do that. He simply went into the "Favs," bin, stuck his hand in, pulled out a movie, smiled and asked Tabitha, "Does flux capacitor, Great Scott, or 88 mph mean anything to you?" and when a mesmerized Tabitha thinking, "What in heaven or hell is wrong with him?" shook her head, Dan put in a DVD, sat on the couch, and patted the cushion next to him. Tabitha sat down.

After Sinead became a Vesper (or more like they found out Sinead was a Vesper) the guesthouse became more or less haunted by the spirit of Sinead. Amy never allowed any guests to stay there. Nobody even addressed it, because they couldn't without thinking that that was the place they planned to kidnap the hostages. But Dan didn't have any thing against this place. He figured that the fact Sinead went bad wasn't its fault. So he decided to put it to use. The movie thing, he started after the Vesper episode when he had nightmares. He had them every night. He dreamed of Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming, Atticus being taken, the pounding sickness he had had in his head when he was stealing the fake Medusa. So he decided to watch movies instead of sleeping. At night he would sneak out to the guesthouse and watch the movies. Amy had no clue. He had never told her about it. Eventually, all the movies took space in his brain, and he began to dream about them instead of the Vespers, and movie watching became more of a hobby. He figured that it must be hard for a girl whose dad so rough on her, and to Dan, nothing couldn't be solved by Back to The Future and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. The all no talking thing was so 1, Amy wouldn't make him come in, 2 to be cool and cryptic like they are on television, and 3, because he was afraid that if he spoke to much, he'd back out, because he had never brought anyone else here before. He tried to mentally justify it, with, the fact that he had never thought anyone had needed it as much as Tabitha did, but inside he knew that wasn't why…

* * *

2:38am

Tabitha wasn't what she'd call a movie appreciator. She rarely had time between all her studying. But apparently Dan was. Every time she looked over at him, his mouth was moving in perfect sync to Doc's, Marty's and even Biff's mouth. His enthusiasm must have been contagious though; because when the movie was over she was ready for part two. Dan wasn't though.

"What was your favorite part?"

"When the mom said 'When I have kids, I'm going to let them do whatever they'd like.'"

"It's whatever they want. I like when Marty said, 'Look, all we need is a little plutonium,' and Doc said, 'I'm sure in 1985, plutonium is available at every corner drugstore, but in 1955, it's a little hard to come by.'" Tabitha giggled, because Dan had Marty and Doc's voices spot on.

"Is that an exact quote? How many times exactly have you seen this movie?"

"About two or three times a year in the last 4 years."

"That's it? You know practically every line!"

"Correction, I do know every line. It's called a photographic memory."

"Yeah, and what did we say to each other the first time we spoke?"

"You mean directly, or the time I picked up your pen 2 months ago and you said thank you."

"Directly."

"Well you said 'Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is Black Cops?'" Dan said imitating her voice and I said, "It's called Black Ops. And it's the best video game to ever be invented in the history of mankind,' must I continue?"

"What was the date?"

"October 19, 2018. Friday."

"Okay. Then. So if you have a photographic memory, then why don't you talk about it?"

"Why would I?"

"To impress people."

"Impress who? I have my sister, my au pair, and all my cousins. I don't have to use a photographic memory to buy friends. I mean, you came here without knowing about my memory."

"What about your parents? Aren't they impressed?"

"My mom died in a fire when I was 4. My dad was supposedly dead, but survived, and then he died for real 4 years ago. I was raised by Nellie and Amy."

"Are you ok?"

"Okay about what? I never had my mom and dad, and I never will. I'm okay with that."

"No, I meant okay in general. Are you eating your vegetables? Do you shower every morning? Do you get a good nights sleep each night?"

Dan laughed. "No, This week, and Not often."

"We'll touch the other problems later. Why don't you sleep well?"

"I have nightmares. And no, I will not explain what they are about. What about you?"

"What?"

"Do you eat your vegetables, shower every morning, and get a good nights sleep?"

"Yes, every morning and night, and no, I'm usually studying."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 11th 1998, and you?"

"August 4th 1999. What are 3 things people wouldn't guess about you besides the fact that you have an identical twin?"

"My sister's birthday is the day before mine because she was born before midnight, and I was born after. I dance hip hop, and I suffer chiclephobia, which is fear of gum."

"You are seriously afraid of gum?"

Tabitha nodded. "Box, wrappers, chewed or unchewed. I can't even look at or touch pictures. I have a hard time seeing, touching, saying or hearing the word. Now you go."

"My sister and I have a bunch of distant cousins that we keep in touch with, -"

"How distant?"

"We had one common ancestor over 500 years ago, who had 5 children, and each of us are a descendent to one of the five. We even know which one."

"Which one are you from?"

"Madeline, the youngest."

"That's pretty cool. I don't even talk to my grandparents. Continue."

"I have double-jointed fingers, they can bend all the way back," Dan demonstrated. "And I've been shot and poisoned by a dart gun."

"There's a lot more two you that meets the eye, Dan Cahill."

"Ditto Tabitha Chen."

* * *

3:02 am

When they kissed Tabitha, was engulfed in the feel of his lips, against hers, the mingling of Chocolate Therapy and Late Night Snack flavored ice cream. She had never experienced such a rush of emotion or of excitement.

Dan hadn't kissed many girls, but Tabitha was different. Every time they touched he could feel the electricity. The world around him turned to Technicolor, as if everything was clearer now.

* * *

3:27am

Coming up for air, Tabitha said, "I've got to get home."

"You could stay in the guest house."

"I need my books and my car."

"K." Dan reluctantly got up, grabbed his keys, and opened the door for her, and drove her home.

On the way, Dan started up the conversation again. "What was the riskiest thing you ever did?"

"What I did, or the things I agreed to do that led me to doing it?"

"Both."

"Well the thing I agreed to was playing truth or dare with my sister and choosing dare. My dare was to blind fold myself and allow them to feed me whatever they wanted. They, as a cruel joke gave me a spoonful of peanut butter, which I was extremely allergic too. I was about seven at the time, and I almost died. I was in the hospital for two weeks. That episode led to me getting over my allergy though. What about you?"

"You won't believe me."

"Yes I will."

"No, it's VERY far-fetched and adventure novel like."

"I promise I'll believe you."

"Okay, I agreed to go on a clue hunt for a serum that will make a single person the most powerful person on earth, and was almost killed a ton of times."

"Okay, I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"You're joking. Do you swear on the life of your entire family you're telling the truth?"

"Yes. That's why my cousin Natalie is getting mental help for the trauma, why I have nightmares, why we even know who Ian is and why I was poisoned."

"I don't know why I believe you."

"Because I'm telling the truth."

They pulled up at Tabitha's apartment building. "We aren't done yet. Call me tomorrow. We'll talk about your adventures." Dan walked Tabitha to the door and like that 1996 movie; they had a long kiss goodnight.

* * *

3:47 **AM**

_Finally Dan stumbled through the door, his face red. His hair was tousled badly; his shirt was untucked, and buttoned incorrectly._

_Amy ran over to hug him. Dan looked bewildered. "What's with the welcome party?"_

"_Where the bloody hell were you? Your sister and I have been worried sick! Its 3:47 __**AM**__!" _

_Dan was shocked. First because, it was that late? He could swear he'd left the movie half an hour ago. Secondly, because he didn't realize Ian cared so much. Then he looked over and saw the way Ian 's arm was held protectively over his sister's shoulder. It wasn't him that Ian cared about. It was his sister. He had to respect that. Ian must really care about Amy, and because of that he decided to excuse the fact that Ian Cobra just yelled at him. He must have really worried Amy. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."_

_Amy stepped into the ring. "You of all people should know what it's like to be in danger, so you should have realized that when you don't call, you could be in danger. Ian and I sat up all night worrying about you, while you just lost track of time."_

"_From now on, you must be home by midnight sharp. Not one second after. That is supposing you get off grounding before you're 21." Ian announced with authority._

" _And next time you don't answer my calls… Let's hope there isn't a next time." Amy shuddered, but she still kept a brave face. "Now go to your room."_

Dan didn't think it was a good idea to tell them that he was in the backyard most of the night, or that he had just divulged the family secret on his 3rd date, so Dan just trudged upstairs.

* * *

Dan wasn't the only one lying awake. Although Tabitha knew she had a class in 6 hours she couldn't help thinking about Dan and how amazing he was.

And the most amazing part was,

the whole time they had been together,

she hadn't felt inferior to Charlie once.

_Since this fanfic is technically supposed to be about Ian and Amy, I'm thinking about starting another fanfic about Dan and Tabitha. This will probably be my last Danitha chapter in this story. __**I officially beg you to review.**_


	8. Keeping Them in the Loop

**Thanks to THGFAN101 for following and favoriting Forever, and following and favoriting me. Additional thanks to poptropica. 1997 for following Forever and reviewing, and LoopyToucan, Volcanic Lily, Paris Cahill, Readwriteedit, and Agent Get Amy And Ian Together for reviewing.**

* * *

I'm getting married. I, Amy Cahill, am going to marry Ian Kabra. How will I tell Dan, how will I tell our cousins? How will I tell the Madrigals that I, head of the branch, am marrying the head of the Lucian branch? What to tell Nellie?

Marriage. All growing up, marriage was strictly business. Never did it occur to Ian that he could fall in love. What could he tell Natalie? Of course, the wedding would have to be postponed until after she came back.

But each time Amy or Ian thought of breaking the engagement, they got a feeling, like a punch in the gut, and they knew, no matter how nervous, how scared they got, it was meant to be, maybe even their destiny.

* * *

Telling Dan

When Dan arrived in the kitchen, Ian and Amy were sitting in a Leave it Beaver/Brady Bunch classic mother/father breakfast scene. Ian had his legs crossed with one foot resting on his thigh, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Amy was sitting straight, on the edge of her seat, drinking orange juice, eating toast, also reading a section of the paper. Both were in bathrobes. Every once in a while, Ian would report what's happening on the stock market, and Amy would talk about current events in Asia.

"Morning Mom! Hi, Dad! No classes today?"

It wasn't the first time Dan had called them mom and dad, but this time their was no snorting, or eye rolling. Was everything okay? Or were they still mad about last night? Dan, expert trouble maker, knew that the quicker he came clean, the less yelling he would get, but before he could say a word, Amy broke in.

"Dan, Ian and I are getting married." So much for subtlety, Ian thought.

Dan's first thought was, weren't they engaged already? They lived under the same roof, went to the same school and they both bossed Dan around. His second was, that it would no longer be Amy and Dan against the world. Although Ian had been around for a while, Dan had always thought that Amy was his. That she loved him the best, that they'd be BCBSF's (Best Cahill Brother and Sister Forever) and no one could take that away. But apparently Amy and Ian had other ideas. He'd have to get over it. But then Dan remembered last night, and how it felt to be with Tabitha. If that's how Amy and Ian felt when they were together, who was he to stop them? He doubted that he actually could stop them. Dan's third, and final thought was, if he pretended to be more upset then he was, they couldn't yell at him too much about last night.

"Oh well, that's cool you guys. Have a nice Dan- free life."

Amy had anticipated a negative response, but Amy knew Dan, and she also knew, without a doubt that he was faking. One look at Ian and Amy knew he could see right through Dan too. In unison, they said, "We will." Just as expected, Dan's mouth dropped open. They smiled at Dan until Dan caught the joke and started laughing. Ian and Amy joined in. Amy was relieved, but no one was more relieved than Ian. Knowing Amy, Ian knew that Dan's response would make or break their engagement.

After breakfast, as Dan left the room, he caught Ian's eye and mouthed, "Take care of her," and Ian mouthed back, "I will." Dan seemingly satisfied went out to his car, and drove to school for his 11:30 class.

* * *

Telling the Madrigals

Every Wednesday, Amy held a Madrigal meeting in the control center. One of the rules that she, head of the branch, must follow, is that she must tell any news concerning this branch or any other branch at the next meeting or risk loss of status. She, at first thought it was a fair deal, but now the idea of complying made her hands sweat and stomach turn. When was the last inter-branch marriage? 2 years ago, a Janus and a Tomas. When was the last Madrigal inter-branch marriage? 23 years ago to an Ekat. When was the last Lucian/Madrigal marriage? Never recorded. When was the last time the head of the Madrigal branch married any non-Madrigal? Never recorded. Amy had always secretly prided herself on her vast factual knowledge, but in this case, she cursed it. How can she defend herself if everything she knows says it's a bad idea? There is technically no rule against the leader marrying a non-Madrigal, but she can lose respect among her fellow leaders.

The Madrigal branch is small in comparison to all the others, because blood isn't enough to get in. You must go through tests, and be monitored. Therefore, there are about 200 Madrigals in Europe, Africa, and Australia, 150 in South America, 20 in Antarctica (The reason 'nobody' is in Antarctica is because Madrigals have been guarding the habitable parts for centuries) and 300 in Asia and North America. Each hundred people have a leader that must attend the meetings. All of her representatives, at Amy's insistence are currently less that 25 years old, because she didn't want someone to come in and take over, without knowing how thing work first. She wanted young people to learn how things go before they get older and close their minds. They have been working together for 3 years now.

Representing Europe is Emily (13) from Great Britain who is the most compassionate and youngest, and Antonio (19) from Italy who has a terrible temper, but is otherwise jovial. Chika (23), most diplomatic on the team, represents Africa from Zimbabwe along with Suma (17) from South Africa, who is pretty soft spoken, but when she does speak, it's important. In South America there is Thiago Pena (18) in Brazil and his brother Davi (18 and 10 months, he insists they say). Sometimes Amy wonders if it was a good idea to instate brothers, because they are always arguing among themselves, but they always prove her judgment was good when they come up with great ideas together. Feodor (20), whose family moved there from Russia 20 years before he was born, represents Antarctica. He's one of those pain in the butts that disagree with everything you say on purpose, just to get a rise out of you, but he's actually really smart and thanks to him, everything is examined from every angle. Asia is lead by Chi (14) from Vietnam, whose name means tree twig, is anything but. More like brick wall. No one can tell her off. Bataar from Mongolia (19) is maybe a little too much into war, but otherwise okay, and ShanShan Chan (21), Amy's best friend on the branch, from China. She always has a joke to tell and a smile to give, or a pun about her rhyming name. Australia is lead by Allison (22), who they like to call their international spy. She can imitate any accent and is a master of disguise, so they send her out for a lot of the fieldwork. She likes to kid around and imitate people on the council for a laugh. She is also one of Amy's best friends. Brooke (15 and a guy) also leads Australia. He is very sensitive with his name and he is very much into nature preservation, and has been known to become explosive when people litter. Those people she can handle. It's the North Americans she has problems with. Or should she say, the Americans.

* * *

The first weirdest thing about them is the fact that they are all from America. There are three countries in North America, so Amy's original plan was to have a representative from each country. And she did. Until Mya from Mexico and Shannon from Canada both disappeared suddenly, leaving Simon (25) from New York City.

To Amy, Simon always had an agenda. She wouldn't be surprised if he had offed them himself, but technically there was no proof they were even dead. He reminded her of a Lucian, slithery and always lying. He seemed to have a plan to become head of the branch, starting with marrying Amy. He was always so kind and loving around her, but others have reported strange activity. Such as hacking into the system and making him head of the next mission or sending out a message that cancelled the meetings for all the Madrigals who were up for Mya and Shannon's jobs, (and back when he was instated, he also canceled all his competition in the USA), except Gary from Maine and Logan from Rhode Island. But of course there was never proof of him doing it.

Another weird thing about them was that although they were all in the same country, they were also from the northeast region. Amy felt as if they were crowding her. Logan and Gary (who both were 25, which was also a strange thing about them.) seemed to do whatever Simon said (no pun intended.) They agreed with his arguments, always voted with Simon and do some of his dirty work for for him. But of course, whenever Amy investigates, she cannot find anything wrong.

* * *

When entered the control room and turned on the monitors, the first thing she saw was Shan Shan's smiling face "Amy! I'm mentally giving you a hug! How are things in the US?"

"Great! I have some news."

"What?"

"Guess."

"You met an alpaca in the woods and it had wings."

"No."

"You built an ice skating ring in your backyard."

"No, it has something to do with Ian."

"He met an alpaca in the woods?"

"Nope! Ian proposed!" Just as she said that, Emily, Antonio, Davi, Thiago, Chika, Brooke and Feodor checked in.

ShanShan screamed. Emily and Chika gasped. Antonio and Brooke's eyes widened. Finally Thiago broke the ice.

"Well I guess I owe Davi 100 Brazilian real."

"By sundown."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"It's standard procedure!"

They continued to argue. Feodor cleared his throat. "Are you sure he proposed Amy? He could have been daydreaming about someone prettier."

"Very funny, yes I'm sure Ian proposed." Just then, Bataar, Chi, Suma and Allison checked in.

Allison screamed. "IAN PROPOSED! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Congratulations," Suma said not sparing any words.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him," Bataar said, "but otherwise, congratulations Ames."

Chi said, "Nice going Ames! First of us to be married."

"When is it?" ShanShan asked, just as Logan, Gary, and Simon checked in.

"When is what?" Simon asked.

All went quiet. You could hear a pin drop. "My wedding, Simon, I'm getting married."

Simon's face contorted into a look of disgust. "To who?"

"The same guy I've been dating for as long as you've known me. Ian Kabra."

"The Lucian?"

"Yeah have you got a problem with that?" Chi challenged.

"Well, I must mention that it wouldn't be good practice to have our leader marry the leader of the Lucian branch."

Feodor, the most realistic spoke up. "I hate to say it," and it actually did look like it hurt, "but he is right. We aren't Lucagals. Our leader, marrying the Lucian leader won't look good to the Janus, Tomas or Ekat's. It'll look like some kind of long-term alliance, and our Allies, the Janus and Tomas aren't a big fan of the Lucians right now. We could loose them and put us all in danger."

"Well, the Lucians are most powerful currently. Gaining them as an Allie could by our best move yet. They may be even more powerful than the Janus and Tomas put together," Antonio said.

"Antonio's right," Davi added. "If we have a long term relationship with the Lucians, we could get new Allies together. Besides, things have been strained with the Janus branch lately anyway, we were bound to lose their friendship someday soon."

"Of course, it is Amy's decision who and when she marries. I support her decision to marry Ian," ShanShan said

"I also support Amy's decision to marry Ian," Allison said, imitating Shan Shan's voice exactly. Amy smiled and looked at them gratefully.

"I also support Amy," Emily rang in.

"I support Amy," Antonio said firmly.

"Amy's the boss. I support her." Chi said.

"I support Amy," Suma said in a loud clear voice, which is not often heard form her.

"I don't see why not. I support Amy." Chika said

"I definitely support Amy." Davi said.

"I MOST definitely support Amy's fabulous decision to marry Ian." Thiago said, not to be outdone by his brother.

"Well I-"

"Shut it, dudes," Chi said

They immediately stood silent.

"Amy gave me a chance to be important. I'm on her side," Bataar said.

"Ames knows best, what she says goes," Feodor said.

Brooke was silent. Everyone looked at him. He snapped to attention. "Oh, right I support Amy. I was thinking about something else…"

"I still think it would be more practical to marry within your own branch," Simon said.

"What about true love?" Emily said.

Simon smiled condescendingly at the 13 year old. Emily shrank back. "What about responsibility? If she goes through with this, we all suffer."

"Who said anything about suffering?" Allison retorted "What about true love? If Amy's happy, we are all happy, and like ShanShan said, it's not our decision at all, no matter what you 3 think."

And that was the end of that meeting.

* * *

The Lucians

The Lucians are different. While Madrigals have representatives from each continent, the Lucians run things, well if anyone dares to say so, like the Vespers, which is not surprising due to the time, it spent being run by Isabel. There was a man on top, who was Ian, and 6 people who had to do what he said, and everyone else had to do what they said he said to do. Isabel also made it practically impossible for the man in charge to lose status. _But not impossible._ Ian gulped. If all the Lucians disagreed with him he could be kicked out of the branch, the council, or the world.

Another difference between the Madrigals and the Lucians was that while the Madrigals each had their own personality, and friendships, Ian didn't know anyone's first name, besides his second in command, Nadia Ivanov. Nadia was 100% Lucian. She reminded Ian a bit of Isabel but not really evil, just harsh. She was straight to the point, and seemed to resent the fact that Ian was in charge.

Ian commenced the video meeting. The way it worked was that first in command meets with second on Wednesdays. Then 2nd meets with 3rd on Thursdays, and 3rd meets with 4th on Fridays and so on. On Wednesdays, while Ian is meeting with Nadia, 7th is posting an email that consists of all the things the other Lucians need to know. If it was a big occurrence, or important, than they all meet on the same day and the email goes out the next morning.

Nadia sat straight up in her chair from her office in Moscow. "Progress report?" she inquired, with a pencil drawn and her paper out. No small talk. No hello. No verbs. That was Nadia.

Ian proceeded to tell her what the Lucians were doing. Finally as the list went from most to least important, Ian said, "Number 43: I'm getting married, number 44, the bathrooms in the new New York City stronghold are leaking." After Nadia was done with list, like always, she examined it to see what she would like to discuss further.

"Okay, about this marriage, I would suggest a Lucian princess, so we can get their government more involved or-"

"I already know who I'm marrying, I proposed last night."

" A bit unorthodox I must admit, but who did you select?"

"Amy Cahill, head of the Madrigal branch."

"Well, I must say, that was a good move. A long time relationship with the Madrigals might be good for us, because while we are most powerful, they are most feared."

Ian was dismayed. All this time thinking they were going to kill him and his second in command thought marrying Amy was a good business move? He did his best not to laugh.

"Well if that is all, I suppose we should sign off. To next week." Nadia signed off. Never in Ian's life was anything that easy! He couldn't wait to tell Amy!

* * *

Telling Nellie

Nellie was tough. Nellie was loving. Nellie was fun. But forgiving, she is not. Sure she forgave Dan and Amy when they messed up, but she never forgot. Ever. So although Nellie was civil when she was with Ian, she wasn't friendly. Not by a long shot.

Nellie had married a Jewish Madrigal named Aaron 3 years ago, and she has twin 2 year olds, both boys, named Alonso and Shmuel. They lived on the other side of Attleboro, in a simple house. She worked as a chef at her own successful catering business, famous for mixing her French and Mexican cooking styles.

Amy decided to be delicate and go by herself to her house as opposed to calling her.

"Nellie!"

"Kiddo! How's Dan? How's Ian?"

That was a good start. Usually, Nellie didn't even ask about him. "Dan's Dan. He met a girl at school. Ian's great, he started prelaw at Harvard."

"Impressive!"

"How's Aaron, and th-," Nellie gave Amy a look. Nellie had insisted early on that Alonso and Shmuel be called Alonso and Shmuel. Not the boys, not the twins. It was something she read about individuality. "Shmuel and Alonso?"

"Aaron's great. After his last mission, he developed a liking to broccoli, which was a good influence on Shmuel and Lonso." Aaron, although he owns a coffee shop, does a lot of fieldwork for the Madrigals. His last mission entailed him becoming a broccoli farm hand and searching the broccoli for secret messages between Janus and Tomas. "Shmuel is beginning to read, and Alonso's riding his tricycle all over."

"Aww! Where are they now?"

"Alonso is at a play date, but Shmuel is upstairs. I'll go get him."

Nellie went up the stairs_. I wonder what Amy is doing here? _Amy usually called first, and she seemed tense. Nellie didn't really hate the Kabra's, in fact; the time spent in the clutches of the Vespers opened her eyes to some of the struggles Natalie and Ian went through on a daily bases. Not the living conditions, but the hatred. How could her own mother allow her daughter to live in such harsh conditions and terror? It was hard to hate the Kabra's after her Vesper experience.

Nellie came down the stairs holding a small boy with tan skin, dark curly hair, and a huge grin on his face. He had huge eyes, which showed off his brother and his one easily noticed difference: Shmuel's left eye was hazel, and his right was green, while Alonso's right eye was hazel and his left was green. "Hey dude! How are you?" Amy cooed.

"Good. I made a house," Shmuel said, holding up a paper with scribbles all over it.

"It looks amazing! Maybe you could be an architect when you grow up!"

"I be akatak, Mommy! I be akatak!" Shmuel snuggled into Amy's chest.

"So, I came over today to tell you something. Ian and I are getting married."

Nellie's eyes widened. "Really Amy? You guys are ready for this?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Well then congratulations, kiddo! Where's Ian now?"

"Telling the Lucians." Both Amy and Nellie involuntarily shivered.

"Good luck."

"Tell me about it. I had a hard enough time today with the Madrigals."

"Was it Simon?"

"As always. If only I could catch him doing one thing wrong!"

"Well, Amy, Aaron could always take over for one of his cronies…"

Amy and Nellie continued to speak, not paying attention to Shmuel in the corner, not watching, as he drew his house on the wall.

"Oh my god! Nellie, look!"

"Oh Shmuel, not again! Do me a favor and hold him, Ames, while I get the touch up paint."

When Nellie returned, with the can and brush, the look on her face said she did this often. Although the look on Nellie's face was NOT pleasure, Amy couldn't help but look forward to the day she had her own kids to clean up after.

* * *

The Cousins

Ian and Amy finally came together to tell Hamilton and Jonah. They figured they would be easiest, so they saved them for last. It actually was sad that since Sinead's betrayal and Alistair's death, and of course Natalie getting help, the cousins meant just Jonah and the Hamilton (Reagan and Phoenix were at Natalie's help camp) but that's just the way things are.

When Amy heard about the Lucians reaction she laughed and asked him what had really happened.

"I'm serious love."

"Yeah, and how serious?"

"Vesper serious."

"They were really OK with it?"

"Believe it or not," Ian gave her a pointed look. "But they think it's a good idea to have a long term relationship with the Madrigals."

Amy shook her head.

"Well, the Madrigals were okay with it, except for-"

"Simon and his cronies."

Ian had met Simon only on three occasions at the annual Madrigal ball, and on all three of those occasions they had gotten into an intense argument. At the second one, the Pena brothers started a bet. Ian seemed to hate Simon with a passion Amy thought he had reserved for his mother.

"Why don't you just kick him out?"

"It doesn't work that way. I actually have catch him doing something wrong."

"I could bring in some Lucian's and interrogate him."

"I can't use other branches officers to interrogate my ambassadors! I can lose my status!"

"Very well. I suppose we ought to contact Jonah and Hamilton."

* * *

Since the Vespers, Hamilton and Jonah have both had busy lives. Hamilton graduated college; married a non-Cahill doctor named Eliza and is expecting a child in March. Jonah was married to a Tomas dancer named Mersades. They had remained good friends through the years; so it was no surprise that when Amy and Ian opened up the video chat with Hamilton, Jonah who lived next door was there as well. Hamilton's face was a little to close to the monitor, and he was wearing a huge grin. Jonah was in the background, looking cool as usual, but not as conceited as he would look 5 years ago. Jonah grabbed Hamilton's shoulder gently and pulled him away from the camera.

"What's up Ames?" they said in unison. Hamilton noticed Ian. "Hey Ian! How's life?"

"Ironic." Ian replied

"Okay then… So what do you guys need?" Hamilton said.

"Do you have another mission for us?" Jonah asked.

"No actually, we have some good news," said Amy.

"You guys are finally getting married." Jonah said.

"Man, I was going to say that."

"You snooze you lose, brother."

Amy cleared her throat. Hamilton and Jonah sprung to attention like old times.

"At ease," Ian said sarcastically. Amy gave him a look.

"We are getting mar-,"

"Yeah!" Hamilton whooped.

"Let her finish!" Jonah said.

"Well actually that was it. But you'll have to inform your branches…"

"Oh." The look on Hamilton's face went sober. "They won't like this…"

"Tell me about it. Us Janus' were just talking about how the Madrigals and Lucians were getting to powerful…"

Both Amy and Ian shared a secret smile at the mentioning of how powerful they were to other branches, but sobered up when they saw the guys down cast faces.

Ian cleared his throat. "We are sorry to cause such trouble, but-"

"No, dude, don't sweat, we'll stick our necks out for you anytime. Besides, the music stocks just went down, and I'm sure my branch will be more concerned about that."

"Same here with the obesity epidemic. We're really happy for you-"

"Congratulations. "Jonah broke in

"Now you've got to admit, you knew I was going to say that."

"Just messing with you, dawg."

"Until next time," Ian said as he signed out.

* * *

"It's good to know some things never change." Amy said with a sigh.

"Of course, if nothing changed, we would be 14 again, and you would be in the care of Beatrice, I would be ruled by Isabel, and all us cousins would hate each other."

"True. And we wouldn't be getting married."

"That would be hell."

"That was this time yesterday."

"Exactly," Ian said, pulling Amy in for a kiss.


	9. Ian's Birthday (Part 1)

Thanks to Agent Get Amy and Ian Together, Volcanic Lily, addicted2reading9, Paris Cahill, THEHGFAN101, dude and S for reviewing, unba, Fanficlover1413, and AzulaTano for following, plus unba for favoriting.

* * *

It was that time of year again. The day Amy dreaded most was coming rapidly. Ian's 22nd birthday. Ian said, "Just another day, don't make a fuss, love." But Amy wanted to make a fuss. For Amy's 18st birthday, the first year they were together, he took her to the Lucian stronghold in London, which was amazing, because it was the first time a non- Lucian was _invited_ inside. For Ian's 19th birthday, the next birthday they spent together, Amy gave him the flu. Swine flu to be exact. For Amy's 19th, Ian took her to the Beinecke Library at Yale that she visited when she was sixteen, got ultimate clearance and she was free to roam and read as many ancient manuscripts as her heart desired. For Ian's 20th, she made him a lopsided, burnt chocolate cake, not aware he was allergic to almonds. Ian's rash was photographed for medical research. For Amy's 20th birthday, Ian had Amy's book on the evolution of writing published. For Ian's 21st birthday, Amy bought Ian a watch, the very same watch he had received from Isabel when he was 12, as a secret tracking device. For Amy's 21st birthday, Ian took Amy to Korea, and made things right. Ian always somehow knew the most romantic and most amazing things he could do for her birthday, while Amy tended to blow it.

She always wanted to throw him a huge party, with a cake, and the perfect gift. Problem was, Ian didn't always like cake, he never asked for anything, and when Ian's kindergarten teacher said, "Ian is superior to all the other children mentally, but he doesn't seem to play well with others," Mrs. Emden wasn't kidding. The only people Amy had recollection of Ian getting along with, besides her, was no one. Sure he loved Natalie, tolerated Hamilton and Jonah, and may be fond of Dan deep inside, but as for friends he was at zero. Next problem: Ian's birthday fell on a day contrast to Ian in all ways: Halloween. The day the "_out of control American gits, wear ridiculous outfits, engage in shenanigans, and plan how to rot their teeth." –Ian Kabra, 2 years ago about his birthday. _Since then, Ian has lightened up, but all you had to say was birthday, or Halloween to put Ian in a sober mood. Amy had always thought she ought to make Ian's birthday special, but now that they were engaged, Amy felt compelled. This year was going to be different. Amy was sure of it.

* * *

It wasn't that Ian didn't want to have a good birthday. He just didn't believe he was capable of having one. Natalie had mentioned to him often that his birthdays were terrible because he wanted them to be terrible. He had always brushed her off, but Ian was starting to wonder if he was right. He, not since his 9th birthday had expected to have a good birthday, and he never has, not since his mother cancelled his birthday for saying, "Isn't it a bit silly to look for something that hasn't been seen for 500 years?" to that well-intentioned but badly received watch from Amy, who tried so hard each year. Ian knew Amy felt bad that his birthdays weren't as special as hers, and the last few years wasn't her fault. Everybody got swine flu, and Natalie did tell him to get the shot, he should have mentioned his almond allergy, and the watch was a coincidence. No big deal. But Ian knew Amy beat herself up every year, and absolutely refused to think he was cursed. Her disappointment was just the one thing that made his birthdays go from bad to terrible.

* * *

When Ian got up on the twenty-seventh of October, he felt that familiar sense of dread that he got every year close his birthday. But this year, it was doubly achy, because not only was it his birthday, it was the second birthday in his entire life that he hadn't been able to see Natalie, the first being when she was held hostage by Vespers. He gritted his teeth in a wave of anger. The Vespers had taken practically everything from him. Except Amy.

When Amy got up on the twenty-seventh, she felt the tugging you get in the back of your brain when you have a project for school due, but haven't even started. She _had_ to make Ian's birthday special. What could she possibly do for him? No trips. They could not afford to miss school, and Ian's birthday fell on a Wednesday this year. She had no idea what he wanted. _Well, I guess I ought to find out._

* * *

When she came down for breakfast, Ian was already there, fully dressed, hair combed perfectly. Amy felt silly in her large t-shirt, bed head, pajama pants and slippers. She smoothed down her hair a bit, although she knew it wouldn't matter. Ian had proved time in and again that he loved her in any state. Maybe she was beginning to care about how she looked herself.

When Amy came down the stairs, looking cute and dazed in her pajamas, Ian was a bit uncomfortable. He always felt as if he were overdressed. Ian knew it didn't bother Amy, and normally it wouldn't bother him either, but he was beginning to think that he should lighten up.

"What's in the cupboard?" Amy asked looking up into the shelves.

"Fruity Pebbles, Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, Apple Jacks, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Dan did the shopping?"

"I'm afraid so. There's oatmeal on the stove, though, love if you would like some."

"Thanks. Didn't we give him a list this time?"

"Yes, but he 'forgot' to get cereal that wasn't 98% sugar."

Amy sighed and filled her bowl. "So Ian, if you could have anything at all right now, what would it be?"

Ian smiled a little. Amy might not realize this, but Ian got the very same question from her every year at this time. "Well, I'd like to live in a secluded place on an island, without a care in the world. No Lucians, no Vespers, no Madrigals, no money issues. Just you and me."

"That would be nice. But what about something more…attainable?"

"Okay, I want to be someone else." Amy gave him a look. "Not really someone else, just a place where I'm not Ian Kabra, just one of the crowd."

"It's not as fun as it may seem," Amy said, remembering her Beatrice years. "You feel unimportant and useless. Thank god I had Dan."

"But don't you ever want to experience something else for one night?"

"Yeah, I can get that." Amy looked thoughtful. Dan thundered down the stairs.

"Happy Saturday. I've got plans all day with Tabitha. So I have to go. Tabitha hates when I'm late," He grabbed the Lucky Charms box and began to run off.

"Freeze," Amy called. Dan stopped mid-step and swiveled.

"Yes?"

"Have you got your phone? Is it charged?"

"Yup," Dan replied, inching towards the door.

"You'll be back by midnight?"

"Yes. Can I go, your majesty?" Dan said impatiently.

"Yeah." Dan bolted.

"Have fun with your girlfriend," Amy called after him. From the garage, both Amy and Ian could hear a barely audible groan.

"Can you imagine? Dan with a steady girlfriend?" Amy reflected.

"You know who would really get a kick out of this?" Ian said.

"Who?"

"Natalie. She would have found it a perfect opportunity to tease Dan."

"We'd never get any sleep from the yelling and door slamming." Amy said with a laugh.

"True, but I can't say I don't miss it," Ian said with a sigh.

Amy looked at Ian with the kind of sympathy only she could give without Ian feeling insulted. He normally hated being pitied, but with Amy it was comforting to know that someone cared. She put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

2 hours later…

"Hello? Dr. Knowles? Thanks for returning my call. I was wondering if could get Natalie Kabra home for a few days this week... Yes, I know her treatment entails seclusion from familiar faces, but this would mean a lot to her brother, it's his birthday, and I was wondering if you could talk to the head of the program about giving her some time home… I realize you can't make any promises… Thanks in advance for making the call… Goodbye."

Amy hung up the phone. She dialed 411. "Metuchen, New Jersey… Township Activities Coordination… Connect me… Hello... Yes, I would like to purchase…" Amy counted Tabitha, Natalie, Dan, herself and Ian on her fingers "five tickets for the Middlesex County Halloween Masquerade Ball…"

Stage one of Operation Best Birthday Ever was under way.


	10. Aunt Symphony (Ian's Birthday Part 2)

Thanks to iheartamianplusnatan for following! Plus VolcanicLily, Agent Get Amy and Ian Together, Guest, dude, AzulaTano, and iheartamianplusnatan for reviewing. Drum roll please... PLOT TWIST!

* * *

On October thirty-first, Ian woke up and found a note on his door. Ian looked at it in bewilderment, and slight annoyance when he realized to put the note on his door, someone would have to be inside his room without him knowing. That always made him nervous. He was even more uncomfortable when his note contained not a well-explained letter with an apology for being in his room, but a cryptic four-word note: LOOK IN YOUR CLOSET. He recognized Amy's cramped, roundish handwriting, which made him relax, and laugh a little. He heard Natalie's patronizing voice in his head _Paranoid much, Ian?_ He smiled.

In his closet he found an unfamiliar suitcase. With the note: PACK FOR ONE NIGHT. Underneath note, when he pealed it of, was a note that said INCLUDE RED SUIT PROTECTER-NO PEEKING! Ian was now fully amused. He smiled. He did love Amy Cahill. He began to pack.

* * *

Amy giggled, very unlike her, as she packed. This year, she had it in the bag. She had a place where Ian couldn't be recognized: Middlesex County, New Jersey. Who has even heard of that? Plus, it was a masquerade, so no matter who was there, they couldn't be recognized anyway, not to mention it was close enough to Attleboro that they can get back in time for afternoon classes tomorrow She arranged for them to meet Natalie at the Ball, and take a plane. Coach, of course. The average person Ian wanted to be would take coach.

* * *

After 2 hours through security, Dan, Tabitha, Amy, and Ian reached their seats on the plane. Amy reached to put her carry-on bag above in the compartment. When she turned around, Amy looked directly into the face of Symphony Oh, Leader of the Ekat branch.

Alistair's fathers, brothers, son's, son's daughter has held a running grudge after the Vesper attack. She felt as if the other branches were keeping secrets, because theirs was the only branch that's leaders aren't close to Amy. (Tomas is run by Morgan Holt, Janus by Jonah Wizard) and found it oh so ironic that of the 4 Ekats involved in the original clue hunt, all of them are either shamed into exile, or dead. For this, the Ekats have cut ties with both the Lucians and the Madrigals.

* * *

"Aunt Symphony?" Tabitha looked at the leader of the Ekat branch with surprised recognition.

Amy was shocked. Ian was flabbergasted. Dan was intrigued. No one spoke, until Ian, straight to the point and slightly accusing said, "I thought you were Chinese."

"Huh? Yeah my dad's Chinese; my mom's half Korean on her dad's side. Do you know my aunt?"

* * *

Symphony had always been Tabitha's closest relative, even her best friend. She was the only relative who preferred Tabitha to Charlie, and treated her as if she were an adult. Symphony taught Tabitha all she knew about practically everything: physics, sociology, and phycology. But when Tabitha was 13, Symphony became strange and withdrawn. She spent more time on business trips and research, less time with her sister's family. Tabitha and Symphony still corresponded through email, but Tabitha and Symphony haven't seen each other face to face in 7 years.

"Tabitha… You know Ian Kabra and the Cahill's?" Symphony said their names in such disgust; Tabitha knew that her dating Dan was not, in Symphony's opinion, a good idea.

"Dan…Dan and I…we-"

"Tabitha and I are dating." Dan broke in. It wasn't like Tabitha to be tongue-tied. Not with her father, her sister or the police, (long story) which made it even more disturbing that someone could have such a hold on Tabitha. After Amy and Nellie, Tabitha was the toughest person he knew.

"How do you know my Aunt Symphony?

Dan, Amy and Ian looked at each other.

* * *

This going all wrong. The one night we decide to skip the private jet, we run into the leader of the branch that hates us most, we happens to be the aunt of Dan's girlfriend. On Ian's birthday. Are we on hidden camera? How could this possibly happen? Then Amy Cahill went into emergency mode.

Amy's emergency mode was one of her most distinctive, scariest, most inspiring and one of Ian's favorite things about her. In that mode, Amy was as tough than any Tomas, smart as any Ekat, socially smooth as any Janus and as intimidating as any Lucian. What Amy didn't know was that the reason the Madrigals are so powerful today was because of that quality. It was the reason Dan and Amy, which the elder Cahills are still trying to figure out, won the clue hunt and defeated the Vespers. It was her internal Cahill instincts that seem as if they were lost over the years that made Amy special. He loved her for them.

* * *

Amy looked to the people sitting in a row of 5. "Hi, we were wondering if we could possibly switch seats with you?"

The passengers in the seats looked angry and annoyed. "I know this is an inconvenience, but we coincidentally ran into a friend and we'd like to sit together."

The passengers don't budge. Amy switches tactics. Her face hardens, and she says nothing. Only gives them a look. With a sigh, the first passenger, a young lady takes down her luggage, and sits in the seat Amy points at. A young couple follows.

A flight attendant approaches Amy. "I'm sorry miss, but we have to give the safety message. Please find your seat."

Amy takes a breath, but Ian puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it, Love."

The last passengers move, and Symphony moves to sit. Amy grabs her shoulder. "No. Dan far right. Tabitha, beside him. THEN Symphony," Amy gives her a pointed look. "Me and Ian." They fall into place. "Dan, start at the beginning."

* * *

Tabitha spent her life studying, learning to retain information. But suddenly the words started to swim as if she were reading a Swahili dictionary. Ekaterina, what she, her mom, her sister and her Aunt Symphony is now supposedly. Madrigal, who Dan and Amy were. Lucian, who Ian and sister Natalie, who apparently is recovering from mental issues that she obtained from being kidnapped by a secret society called Vespers who tried to destroy the world, literally, 6 years ago, and killed a distant relative of hers, Alistair Oh, which made Symphony head of the branch which is why she hasn't seen her in 7 years and Dan knows the formula for a serum that makes a person the most powerful person on the planet, which she has in her blood along with Ian, but not Amy and Dan, which is why Ian, Dan and Amy seem to have something against Symphony, that and the fact that the Starlings betrayed them, who are also closely related to her and there was a fire? WHAT? She was taking the information, but not comprehending it fully. But on a higher level, she did understand, a level that didn't seemed to be unlocked until Dan told her something she never knew about herself. "Tabitha, you're a Cahill."

* * *

Ian had grown up knowing the truth about himself, because of that; he always enjoyed witnessing when someone learned that they were special. That they didn't have random natural ability; they were part of a blood clan.

* * *

Symphony Oh had waited for her niece to learn about her Cahill ancestry. Who knew a pair of Madrigals and a Lucian would be the people that lead her to learn the truth. Her sister, Harmony had wasted her talents. She became a housewife, married a tyrant who gave her "everything" she ever wanted, and only used her talents to do her taxes each year. Her conditions for being able to see her nieces were that she never mentions Cahills or the 39 clues. Not even her husband knew. And Harmony liked it that way. After Alistair was pronounced dead, Harmony was the next Ekat heir. But naturally, she declined, which made it Symphony's responsibility. Harmony had urged Symphony to decline, but alas, could not convince her, and told her she was no longer welcome at her home.

* * *

Amy had only spoken to Tabitha on one occasion when she was waiting for Dan in the living room. Amy had been working on an old Cold War era code to decode for her cryptology class. Tabitha had looked over her shoulder, and asked her if she needed help. Amy gladly accepted it, and Tabitha so patiently showed her how it worked, going through every step slowly and carefully. Amy felt as if she and Tabitha could become friends. Amy had felt a strange urge of déjà vu, but wasn't able to distinguish where she had seen it. Now she knew where. Tabitha reminded her of Sinead.

* * *

Dan was beside himself. He knew Tabitha was special, and he loved her for it. Sometimes, he would just sit and watch her methodical ways, her determined jaw, and wonder how someone can be so smart without recognition. She always knew the correct answer, always had her corners lined up perfectly, a perfectionist. Even though he now knew Tabitha was an Ekat, he knew she was different. Tabitha was never afraid to ask for help. Which is good because she will never, ever be better than him at Black Ops.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review, and dont forget, it's still Ian's birthday!


	11. Ian's B-Day Pt 3 Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Day of Doom spoilers**

I really want to apologize. After reading Day of Doom, I was angry, mostly because they killed Ian's mother and Natalie and left him girless, without even setting up a grief counselor or something. I was also mad because Amy was with Jake, who I personally hate. But Amian shipping is really about hope, if you think about it. One book in the first series about Amy and Ian being together, and we held on. I'm sure Amy and Ian will find a way, and if they aren't, their relationship is immortalized on fanfiction with us.

In response, I will:

Eventually bring back Sinead, in a form of redemption a bit like Day of Doom's

Let Natalie's character peter out, but not die. Just start mentioning her less and less.

Explain later what happened to Jake

This will be a shorter chapter, just to reestablish myself. But I promise, there is more to come.

* * *

When the plane touched down, Tabitha bid her aunt farewell, stepped around Dan, and picked up her carry on. When Symphony rose to follow, Amy called after her.

"Symphony, wait."

Symphony sat back down. Dan and Tabitha went ahead, but not before Dan made eye contact with Amy. He mouthed "Good Luck!"

"Symphony, while we're in the same place, to keep you informed, Ian and I are getting married."

"The Lucians and Madrigals are merging. I must admit, I did not see this coming. Especially from you, Amy. The Lucian's, I understand, will do any thing for power, but I was under the impression that the Madrigals were about equality. Well tell me this, Madrigal. Do you know what that means for the other branches, especially us Ekats who have no relationships with either of your branches?"

One of the reasons Symphony and Amy don't get along, besides what was before mentioned, was that Symphony was everything Amy was not: quick to draw conclusions, and blunt to the degree that it becomes antagonistic, while Amy likes to see all sides of each story before making decisions, and tends to usually dance around topics and gloss over parts that might be hard to hear.

"I-I, d-d-didn't, c-consider-" You know that feeling you have when you messed up and everyone knows it, and you want to hit yourself over the head? Well Amy does. It's the way she feels each time she has a stutter attack. She rarely has them, about four or five times a year, but when she does, she beats herself up for a month. Usually they occur when Amy isn't sure what to say in pressured situations. Like now.

Symphony did have a valid point. When Ian and Amy decided to get married, she didn't consider exactly how the other branches would be affected, and she doubted Ian did either. Madrigals _are_ about equality and no branch becoming to powerful, but when Ian and Amy get married, Lucians and Madrigals _will_ be most powerful, far more than any other branch. What did love mean in a family full of hate?

"Symphony, Ian and I are in love. We did not decide to get engaged as a way to gain power."

"A Lucian without hidden motives? You must have brainwashed her well, Ian to make her believe that you actually love her."

Ian's fists balled. Of all the things he had been accused of, which is probably almost any possible crime, faking his love for Amy was the most untrue and insulting thing so far. Amy turned to Ian. Her eyes said, "Any explosive reaction will make things worse."

"You must say, although Lucians do have a reputation for faking emotional topics, such as love, you must note that our relationship began in Korea, before we knew the Madrigals were a 5th branch."

"Yes, but I was informed that "love affair" was a ruse to find a clue. We Ekats do talk."

"And us Lucians, being the mastermind love imitators you seem to believe we are, wouldn't say, 'pull the same trick twice'."

"In normal circumstances, I would agree, but in this one, I'm actually impressed you got her to fall for it twice."

Ian's eye, twitched, just slightly. Amy noticing this broke in. "Is there anything Ian or I can do to convince you that we, are in fact, in love?"

"Frankly, no. Moving on, you still haven't addressed that marrying into the Lucians is against what your branch stands for."

"I-I-I, c-cc-c-"

"Symphony if you don't mind," Ian broke in, "We'd like to discuss this at a later date, perhaps with all the branch leaders in attendance? We'll contact you when we find a date that both Jonah Wizard and Madison Holt can be in attendance for."

"Very well. But I will be expecting your call." And with that, all 5 feet 4 inches of Symphony Oh slipped out of the plane.

"Well, this is getting to be a great birthday."

"You don't have to rub it in. I know, I know, I probably should have taken the private jet, and planned better and-"

"I shouldn't have said that. I only meant that, maybe, I'm not just the type to enjoy my birthday. It's not your fault."

Amy's jaw hardened. "You're birthday's not over yet. THIS will be the best birthday of your life."

Amy got up, grabbed her bag, looked at Ian, and said, "Are you coming?"

Ian got up, and grabbed his bag. "You know," Amy, said, changing the subject, "I wonder why the fight attendant let us sit there so long. We've been sitting there for about an hour."

"It probably has something to do with what I said to her earlier when she asked you to sit down."

"Ian!" Amy playfully punched him in the gut. Ian smiled back.

* * *

When the 4 of them arrived at the ball, at a school gym, Amy and Tabitha went off to the girl's locker room and the boys went off to the boy's room.

Inside, the girl's locker room was about 60 women, mostly between late teens and early 30's. The room was so packed; Amy was gagging at the various perfumes.

"Let's go somewhere else." Amy suggested.

"WHAT?"

"LET'S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"OK"

Amy and Tabitha hustled into the hall, where they can breathe.

"So where to?" Tabitha looked to Amy

"I guess the boys."

"I've only known Dan for about a week, and no offense but…"

"No problem, I get it."

"Empty class room?" Amy nodded.

They walked into the nearest classroom, one with a chart with the digits pi and a keep holding on poster. Tabitha and Amy walked in, and only a Lucian with their super perceptiveness could hear the door lock behind them.

* * *

Dan and Ian walked together into the locker room silently, to a silent locker room. It was they worse kind of silence, a loud silence, in which you can feel they things unsaid, the questions unanswered. Ian knew Dan had nothing to say to him, the mean words between them from their youth still in the air. Ian knew although he and Dan could get along, they would most likely never be friends.

Dan waited for a snide remark about his new girlfriend being an Ekat. Ian was never one for condolences or encouragement. In fact, not in an evil future step-brother-in-law way, Dan was utterly amazed at the way Ian transformed when Amy was around.

Ian crossed over first. "So, that Tabitha…."

"What about her?" Dan replied in an accidentally defensive way.

"I was going to say that she seems like a lovely girl."

"Oh. You too. On, Amy I mean" Dan knew he sounded like an idiot.

"Yes, I do love Amy."

Ian felt a moistening on his forehead. He hated himself for it. How could Ian, the calmest, most intimidating Lucian break into a sweat when talking to Dan Cahill, whom he had been living in the same house with for almost 2 years?

"Sooooo, I guess you and Amy are having a wedding?"

"Well, since we are engaged, logically, only a wedding would follow,"

"Well, that was rude." Dan said, not quite looking Ian in the eye, as he changed into a pair of dress pants.

At that point, Ian realized. That was rude. He's a rude person. "I'm a rude person" Ian hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he could tell from Dan's expression that he had. He was horrified.  
"Yeah, you are. You always have been"

Now, as Ian looked back on his childhood, he was a pitiful boy with a tyrant for a mother who taught him wrong. He used that to excuse every mean thing, not even the evil, just mean things he did. He turned his childhood into a book, and only read the self-pitying book jacket description. But as he flipped the pages, he realized that, the snide remarks he would give Amy and Dan, were unnecessary, and terrible. He laughed at them for being poor orphans. They couldn't have controlled that. He hadn't even apologized. How Amy forgave him, Ian had no idea. Apparently, Dan wasn't as forgiving as Amy, and Ian couldn't blame him. If someone laughed at Ian for his situation now, would punch him or her. Why didn't Dan punch me? "Why didn't you hit me?" Ian did mean to say that part out loud.

"I was afraid you'd beat me to a pulp." Dan was smiling.

Ian began to laugh. Ian was surprised and in a way, excited to hear Dan's laughter join his. After the humor was gone, Ian looked seriously at Dan. "I'm sorry. I was an asshole."

"I know. What is it you Brits say? Let bygones be bygones?"

"Yes, let's."

"So what kind of sports do you guys play "across the pond"" Dan mimicked a fake British accent.

Ian made a face. "Well, there's cricket…."

* * *

Thanks for reading and hopefully forgiving. Please leave comments. The night still isn't over…. (i know its long, but i don't want to rush things)


End file.
